


More Than Your Damage

by vedinamel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Meteorstuck, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vedinamel/pseuds/vedinamel
Summary: Every relation ship has its ups and downs. Specially when it is just starting, it's important to understand your partner's needs.





	More Than Your Damage

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my second contribution for Vrisroseweek on Tumbr. Today's theme was "Shared Interests."

 It was only during moments when Rose desired complete silence that she was reminded of how noisy the meteor was. Not her companions per say, their noise were always restricted to the place they were in, but the installation itself. It was the sound of machinery working, vibrating through the walls, humming. It would get pretty bothersome whenever she tried to read. She hoped she would get used to the noise eventually, but 8 months in and it was still as distracting as always.

 A sword of plastic was pressed against her neck as an arm wrapped itself around her in an attempt to immobilize her. A pair of lips touched her right ear, whispering to her.

 “You let your guard down, little seer. You won’t make it very far in this waters like that.”

 Of course, the machinery of the meteor wasn’t the only source of distraction.

 “Oh gee, what will be of me now?” Rose tried to play along, but her delivery made it clear how little effort she was willing to put into it. “I…cast lightning on you?”

 “There is no magic in this setting. This is a realistic story, get with the program,” Vriska lectured her, annoyed. “Ugh, now you made me break character.”

 “In this case, I use…” Rose closed the book she was attempting to read and hit Vriska in the head with it. “Bookonomicron!”

 “Ow!” Vriska let go of Rose and rubbed her forehead. “Hey, that hurt!”

 “You let your guard down, little pirate.” Rose responded.

 Rose opened her book again, only for Vriska to close it once more.

 “Come oooooooon, Lalonde. Don’t tell me that you actually find this book more interesting than spending time with me.”

 “Oh Vriska, you know there is nothing more fascinating to me than you,” Rose put on an effort to not sound sarcastic. “Your upbringing by an insatiable giant spider in a society that greatly valued aggression, not to mention the compulsory heterosexuality on a species that can reproduce bisexually makes you a…treasure trove for a psychologist such as me.”

 “You know, I always wanted a matesprit that desired me for my mind, not just my body,” Vriska gesticulated, pointing at her head and then posing with her hands on her hips to illustrate her words. “But I do not like the implication that you just want the damaged part of my mind to play with.”

 “Perhaps I chose my words badly.”

 “Geeeeeeee, you think?”

 “Look, it’s not that I don’t like spending time with you. It’s just that sometimes I need to be alone for a bit. Besides, I’m really not interested in this whole roleplay thing. Didn’t Terezi use to play with you? Maybe you two could…”

 “Fine!”

 Vriska stomped her way to the transportalizer and disappeared in a flash of light. Rose sighed, opened her book again and tried to concentrate on it.

  “Look at me,” Vriska whispered, sitting on the sofa at the living room, in a mockery of Rose’s voice. “I’m a human therapislicer, I’m so smart, and I like to pick apart my matesprit’s brain for fun.”

 A flash of light came from the transportalizer and Rose was materialized into the room. Vriska crossed her arms and looked the other way.

 “Want me to leave again so you can have more alone time?”

 “No, I already had my share of alone time for now.”

 Rose set beside Vriska, and the troll took a little distance from her.

 “Look, Vriska…” Rose began, placing a hand on Vriska’s knee. “Sometimes I really need to be alone for a while. Being with other people can be very draining for me, and I hope that you can understand that.”

 Vriska said nothing.

 “But I suppose my treatment of you hasn’t been fair either,” at the sound of those words Rose could feel that now Vriska was more attentive. “I really wanted to understand you, but I guess that I went about it the wrong way. I want to remedy that.”

 Rose put a book on Vriska’s lap. It was the first volume about the history of pirates in Alternia.

 “Maybe we can read it together? I’m actually very curious about why troll pirates used to sale in such antiquated ships, while the empress had an advanced robot army at her disposal.”

  Vriska put an arm around Rose’s shoulder and pulled her closer. She placed a kiss on Rose’s cheek and smiled.

 “You know, I always wondered about that too. My Ancestor never explained that in her diary. Such a big oversight, ugh!”

 “Let’s find out together then.”

 Rose snuggled closer to Vriska and rested her head on her matesprit’s shoulder. The hours flew by as they spent time together.


End file.
